Why do you Smile?
by Ichi89
Summary: Just a drabble/snippet I did a while back. Hinted at slash, M/M but could be taken either way. Ieyasu and Mitsunari! Please Read and Review !


A/N: Alright so the usual disclaimer. I do not own anything related to Sengoku Basara!

Anyways this little one shot came to me after playing Sengoku Basara 3 with one of my friends. Just a little snippet so I hope you all like it!

-

Mitsunari shifted, he really hated how perfectly he fitted in the taller warriors arms. They were supposed to be fighting, he was supposed to be killing the blasted golden bastard. But no, here he was, arms pinned to his sides as Ieyasu hugged him from behind. Whispering how he could stop this, here and now. How he they could become allies once again, friends. No..he couldn't do that! He had come so far! He had even defeated Tadakatsu, even if it was at the exspence of loosing Yoshitsugu. He would mourn his friend later though, first he needed to get out of Ieyasu's grasp!

Even as he seemed deep in thought Ieyasu grinned a bit and rested his head on Mitsunari's shoulder.

"Please Lord Mitsunari, we should fight only for the peace of Nippon. We should fight as brothers, as friends." His words were pure, and Mitsunari could not hear any of the vipers tongue he had believed the Mikawa sammurai to have...it was very unhelpful to the silver haired warrior. How was he to hate someone who so obviously only wanted peace. He had always told Ieyasu his kindness would be the end of him...now he simply needed to prove that.

Tugging again in an attempt to free himself Mitsunari sighed. "I will not be swayed by a fools vision! I will not listen to a traitors words, now unhand me!" He could feel as Ieyasu seemed to slump. Why did the warrior not want to fight him? Why did he want to befriend him so baddly? It was truly maddening to Mitsunari, so much so that it was beginning to annoy him.

Finally he was released and Mitsunari jumped away, spinning around as he drew his sword swiftly. Sheath in one hand his sharp eyes watching Ieyasu as he stepped forward. The man only lifted his golden hood, hiding his face from view before muttering something that sounded oddly like "Concentrate." before getting into his fighting stance. With that Mitsunari charged, sword moving faster than lightning could strike. The sound of metal clashing and the hard thud's of bodies hitting the ground only for the people to jump back up filled the air as the two fought. Though there were more emotions than anyone had thought _could_ be in one battle. The two warriors fought with all their hearts, all their strength. Finally Mitsunari grabbed Ieyasu and threw him to the ground harshly, his piercing eyes looking down at the shadowed face of his opponent.

"Look at me!" He screamed as he forced the sheath of his sword down on Ieyasu's shoulder, pinning him in place. When the warrior refused to look at him he screamed again. "I said look at me!" Finally Ieyasu looked up with calm golden brown eyes.

"I am sorr-"

"NO!" Mitsunari faltered slightly. "I will never forgive you! You stole everything from me!" He screamed, tears welling up in his metalic eyes. "How dare you-how dare you apologize!" Bringing his sword down Mitsunari froze only a fraction from connecting metal to flesh and simply watched as the man who was nearly twice his size simply laid there, as if he was ready to die. He perplexed the young warrior to no end, even now with his life on the line Ieyasu refused to fight against him.

"It's alright Mitsunari, everything will be alright." Ieyasu smiled warmly up at the other, which only served to make matters worse for Mitsunari.

"Why!"

"Why what?"

"Why do you not fight!" Mitsunari stepped back, removing his sword from the others neck as he stumbled over air. "Why do you not hate me?" His voice was harsh as he fell to his knees, hands hitting the ground as he did. "Why do you smile like that when...when I mean to end your life?" All the confusion and discomfort he had felt at seeing the mans sun bright smile filled his words as he spoke, his arms beginning to shake. Without warning unshed tears began to spring from his eyes, only serving to confuse him further.

Ieyasu walked over and placed a hand on the white haired mans shoulder. "Because, I never hated you. You are my friend, though if I have wounded you as badly as you say, perhaps then I deserve to die by your hand."

"Stop!" Mitsunari swung his empty hand out, only for it to be caught by the stronger of the two and to once again be pulled into the mans arms. His warmth felt like that of the sun on his pale face as the tears streamed silently from his eyes and down to splash on the exsposed skin of Ieyasu's collar and chest. "I...I still hate you."

"I know Mitsunari."

"I will never forgive you." The mans voice was hoarse as he spoke.

A soft chuckle fell upon his ears. "I know Mitsunari."


End file.
